What Are We Going To Do?
by hopelesslyinlovewithyou
Summary: Rizzo and Kenickie are happily married with a baby on the way...but what will happen to their relationship when a terrible accident makes them both question whether they can ever love the other again? Mostly Rizzo/Kenickie, but there may be a bit of Danny/Sandy fluff in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first fic, so take it easy on me. I know I'm not a great writer, but I hope this will help me improve. I don't expect to get a lot of readers, but if you do read this, it would mean the world if you would follow/favorite/review. Not fishing for compliments, and constructive criticism is appreciated! This is a really short chapter, but the next one will be longer. I will try to update as much as possible. Until next time!**

Chapter 1: Just a Few More Weeks

"Aw, come on, Rizz, just close your eyes!"

"Are you kidding me? I don't trust you!" Rizzo said, laughing a little.

"Please?"

Kenickie was practically begging now. She smiled, thinking about how much they had both softened up since their high school years. "Alright, you got me. Lead the way." She put a hand over her eyes. He held her other hand and led her down the hallway of the two-bedroom apartment they'd lived in since they got married.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

She dropped her hand and gasped. "Oh, Kenick, it's beautiful!" she said, looking into what used to be the spare bedroom. "It will be perfect for our little Jamie!"

They both looked down at her now rather large stomach. "Just a few more weeks…" Kenickie whispered.

"And then we'll be a family." Rizzo pressed his hand against her stomach.

"She's kicking!" he said, excited as always.

"Yeah. She has been ever since you showed me her room. I think she likes it too!"

Kenickie beamed proudly. "Well, I'm glad you both approve! Danny didn't think you would like all the pink."

"Danny doesn't think." she said jokingly.

"Ain't that the truth." Kenickie looked into her eyes, suddenly serious. "I love you, Betty. So, so much."

"I love you too, Kenick. And nothing will ever change that."


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Hope you liked the first one! Sorry it was so short; this one is a bit longer. Thanks so much for reading! Until next time…**

**At the hospital, seven weeks later…**

Kenickie paced frantically about the waiting room. Were they okay? Was something wrong? What was going on in there? "We've been waiting out here for hours! How long is this going to take?"

"Relax, Kenickie, they'll be fine! It'll just…" Frenchie sighed, sounding a bit impatient herself. "It'll just take a while, is all."

"Frenchie's right. I was in labor for almost fifteen hours when I had Lily." Sandy said softly.

"Fifteen hours?!" Kenickie said in disbelief. "I can't take six more hours of this!"

"You can't?" Danny said, suppressing a laugh. He remembered how nervous he had been when Sandy had Lily, but he certainly hadn't expected it from Kenickie. "How do you think Rizz feels?"

Kenickie scowled at him.

"Aw, it's only six more hours! Almost two-thirds of the way through!" He tried to make Kenickie feel a little bit better.

"Six more hours?" Frenchie exclaimed. They all stared at her. "I mean, psh, six more hours? It'll go by in a flash."

Kenickie sat down, looking anxious and exhausted. Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, a nurse walked over to them.

"Excuse me, sir, are you the husband of Betty-"

"Yes! Is she okay?"

The nurse smiled. "She's fine. Would you like to go see her? You know which room."

Kenickie nearly bolted to the room, but slowed down once he got there and opened the door softly. "Rizz?"

She looked up from the baby that was dozing on her chest. "Hey." She saw how tired he looked. "You alright? You look a bit frazzled."

"Who, me? I'm fine. Never been better! What about you and the baby?"

"I'm exhausted, honestly. But what kind of person could say it wasn't worth it?" she said, lovingly gazing at their newborn daughter. 'And Jamie, well, she's the most perfect thing I've ever laid eyes on. Here, you should hold her for a little bit."

He gingerly took the fragile infant and cradled her in his arms. "She looks just like you, Rizz. Beautiful."

They heard someone knocking at the door. Kenickie handed little Jamie back to Rizzo, and walked over to the door. "You care if I open it?" he said, turning back to his wife.

"No, go ahead." She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

He opened the door to see Frenchie standing there, Danny and Sandy right behind.

"French, give 'em some space. They'll tell us when- Oh, hey, Kenick! I was just telling Frenchie to give you three a few minutes."

"Nah, it's fine, come on in!" He smiled as Frenchie squealed excitedly and hopped into the room.

"Oh, Rizz, she's beautiful! She looks just like you!"

Danny winked at Rizzo. "_Watch him._"he mouthed. "Yeah, I can see her wearing a Pink Ladies jacket already."

Kenickie's eyes widened. "Wait, what? No, no, no. Uh-uh. Not happening."

They all laughed. His daughter wasn't even a day old, and Danny already had him worried about high school! But Kenickie took it well, and they all laughed and talked for a bit before Sandy, Danny, and Frenchie headed off to their homes, leaving Rizzo and Kenickie to spend some time with each other and gaze at their newborn daughter.

**Alright, let me know what you think! Should I continue or just change the title and just leave it as fluff? Review please! Next chapter coming soon! (A week tops!)**


End file.
